Talk:Law
NBC Hello, I am trying to make a nbc wiki and I need support for the request, since this is a wiki on a NBC show I hope a couple of you can support my request. Jimwitz 03:19, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Why don't you actually work on this wiki. Hey, this wiki looks great (other than the yellow color). I bet it took a lot of work considering the original show has been on for about 20 years :) Good job. I can help out a little, but I'm quite busy over at the Criminal Minds Wiki I started about a month ago. -Sec_1971 13:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Copy vio Just wanted to let you know that someone on wikidot is copying and pasting your character descriptions on the SVU characters. I just read the same description of Jeffries twice. 12:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC)24 March 2011 :Are you a member of that site? If so feel free to let them know- I have attempted to register for that site but have not been given access yet.--31dot 07:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Geoff Boutle Counselling in Basingstoke, Hampshire & London. Counsellor specialising in Cognitive Behaviour Therapy and work related counselling including bullying. Missing half the franchise You claim to have all of Dick Wolf's shows & then claim they all take place in New York. Why ignore Chicago & not even mention PD & Med in your NBC links? Ethan J Brown (talk) 04:26, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Fixed: http://lawandorder.wikia.com/wiki/Chicago_franchise :) --Wmulder (talk) 21:06, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Meloni is gone, so should his icon Christopher Meloni should not be the picture for the SVU icon on the front page. He has not been on the show in five years. Dnsteinle (talk) 00:57, July 20, 2016 (UTC) This site is nothing more than a shrine to Christopher Meloni. I have had it up to here with everyone thinking Meloni is the greatest actor in the history of television. He was nothing more than a crybaby who got butthurt when he wasn't going to get the samw salary as the real star of the show. The show is much better off without him. 17:25, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know how this is a "shrine" to anyone, but regarding the image I don't know how to change it. 31dot (talk) 20:12, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm assuming the creator of this Wikia (or someone with experience in Wikia wallpapers) knows how to do it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:14, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Episode question Hi, I need some help L& O Fans! there is an episode that starts out with a neighbor who was watching her friends kid drops her off and when she knocks on the door the mother answers a bit disheveled asks if she could please just take her daughter for a little longer and when she can't she lets the daughter in then it pans to a man holding her at knifepoint or gunpoint ( I can't remember) then she and her daughter are killed.. does anyone know what i am talking about??? This has been driving me nuts. Thanks. 14:40, March 20, 2017 (UTC)Erin 14:40, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :That sounds an awful lot like Invaders. UnSub-Zero (talk) 15:08, March 20, 2017 (UTC)